The Powerpuff Girls: Destiny Fulfilled Futures
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Having the Mayor so close to dying, the Powerpuff Girls are now eighteen and living the good life... for a while... until they actually have to become new mayors of Townsville. With Princess Morbuks on the election polls as well, it won't be so easy. R
1. The Story of Progress

The Powerpuff Girls: Destiny Fulfilled Futures

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for strong language, adult language, minimal drug use, and sexual content

(Well, here it is. My first Powerpuff Girls fanfic. Hope ya like. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: The Story of Progress

"Okay, it's really dark in here." Muttered an old male voice in complete darkness before a bright light came on unexpectedly. "AHH! Too bright!"

"Sorry about that, Professor Utonium." Apologized a deep male voice with an English accent. "This is Agent 9887, Jericho Wilson speaking for the Townsville CIA."

"Wow…" The profession gasped after hearing how fast Jericho stated his phrase. "I guess you already introduced me."

"Indeed. Now, Professor. As a member of the CIA, I mean no harm to you. I just want you to answer a few questions. Is that okay with you?"

"As long as you're not harming me, yes."

"Okay. Now, I have just heard some progress from many citizens. They say the Powerpuff Girls are close to graduation from Townsville High. Answer this question for me. How has it been since you first started making those girls?"

"Well, it's been great. I didn't expect them to grow up, though. They are pretty dashing."

"I see. Describe them individually for me."

"Okay. First, there's the self-proclaimed leader of the girls, Blossom. As she got older, her IQ increased and her voice went from cute to seductive in a matter of years. Her reddish-orange hair as grown all the way down to her ankles and, instead of a bow, she wears a headband. It's still red, though."

"Does she still where pink ensembles?"

"Occasionally, yes. Nowadays, she wanted to try new colors. It was a trial and error situation in this case."

"What about her physical features?"

"Ooooh. She tells me that many boys have been asking for her number since her and the girls were freshmen. Her bright pink eyes are one turn-on for the boys. Then, her long hair, her appealing figure, and, forgive me for this, her breasts."

"Hmmmm…" Jericho started writing on a clipboard as the professor continued.

"It's a great thing, though. I expected her to be more appealing than her sisters, but I think all three of them are in sync on this one."

"Okay. Now, before you get to the next Powerpuff, how tall are they?"

"Five feet and nine inches."

"Okay." Jericho paused as he wrote it down. "Now, tell me about the cute one."

"Bubbles, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, just like Blossom, she gets blind dates every now and then. She has the same physical features as Blossom, but her baby blue eyes really reveal her innocence."

"Really?"

"Yes. Not many boys would go out with a girl like Bubbles, but hey. Future generations these days can really make some statistics change dramatically."

"True."

"As for her talents in talking to animals, speaking Spanish, and reading and speaking Japanese, they have definitely improved. That's why going to the zoo is not only a pastime, but a way to improve her communication."

"Ahhh, I see. Now, the tough one."

"Ah, Buttercup! She was tough then… she's still tough today. She's really changed, too. She's more into rock-and-roll music and dresses up in a gothic style. I don't mind it, though."

"Hm!"

"That fancy clothing style really shows her individualism. Along with that, she also shares the same physical features as Blossom and Bubbles, but her short black hair has grown by only a couple of inches and her green eyes got a little lighter."

"What are her interests, besides being a rock-and-roll gothic punk?"

"She likes cars. I haven't figured out why just yet, but when I do, I'm sure it's an understandable reason."

"Okay. So, overall, all three of these girls have progressed nicely over a twelve year period. Have any other changes happened?"

"Well, the Amoeba Boys finally realized how useless they are at crime, so they agreed to heal any sicknesses at a local hospital from now on. It really saves the doctors the time and money."

"That sounds like a great change, but did you hear about the Gangrene Gang?"

"No. What about them?"

"To put a long story short, an extremely violent and bloody bar brawl killed them all."

"Oh, no… I knew those boys were terrible people."

"And they caused the fight."

"Wow."

"Now, anything else?"

"Mojo Jojo is no-no."

"What?"

"Heh, heh… Bubbles made that up. Anyway, what she means by that is that Mojo Jojo died of natural causes right before the Rowdyruff Boys' eighteenth birthday."

"Mmmm. How unfortunate. He was voted Best Villain of Townsville."

"Which makes perfect sense."

"True. Speaking of the Rowdyruff Boys, have you seen them yet? Because I haven't."

"No and neither have the girls."

"They're probably mourning the death of their father. What about Him?"

"Yeech. I don't know about that. Next!"

"O… kay. Fuzzy Lumpkins?"

"Ahhh! I know that one very well. Blossom informed me on this news yesterday! She said that he's turning a new leaf. He got married and he has an eight-year-old son named Fuzzy Jr., which is quite ironic because he acts just like his father."

"Plays a banjo and everything?"

"Yes."

"Hmm! Interesting. Any other changes I should know about?"

"Hmmmm…Oh! One more thing. You know Princess Morbucks, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she recently revealed her first name at last. What's amazing is what it is."

"And what is her name?"

"Winter Kate Morbucks."

"Ooooh. That sounds better than Princess Morbucks, since she's only the daughter of a multi-million dollar executive."

"I agree."

"Well, it was a pleasure talking with you, Professor. Wish the girls good luck at their graduation for me."

"I sure will, Jericho." Shortly after that, they both shook hands and the main lights came on in the wide open room. Professor Utonium stood up from his chair and Jericho escorted him to the exit and the Professor went on his way to the graduation ceremony at Townsville High School.

To be continued…

(Sorry this was short, but it's like an introduction. I promise you. The next chapter will be longer. See ya!)


	2. Graduation

(My first review for this story made me feel proud. This won't be any different. I promise. Enjoy!)

Chapter 2: Graduation

Shortly after his interview with Jericho, Professor made it to the graduation in the nick of time, just to see his three beautiful girls before their time came. Blossom was the first to see him and she waved to get his attention as he walked into the gathering room of the other graduates.

"Where were you, Professor?" Blossom asked in her nearly deep female voice. "We were getting worried."

"Sorry I was almost late, girls. I had an unexpected interview with someone before I got here." Professor apologized. "So, are you girls excited?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Buttercup asked in her beautiful voice. "We're more than excited. We're psyched up about it!"

"I see. Bubbles, what about you?"

"Same here." Bubbles replied in her cute voice. "I can't believe we grew up that fast, even though those last twelve years seemed long."

"They did, huh? Well, I'm just glad to see that you girls are this close to becoming young women. I'll be in the audience. Good luck, girls." After that, he gave his daughters a group hug before he left for the auditorium. Bubbles sighed with happiness as she sat down.

"I've never seen the professor so happy before." She sighed. "I overheard him saying something about not expecting us to grow up. It's no wonder he's so happy."

"I agree." Blossom agreed as she took her seat. "We're not like normal girls, either."

"Which really rocks!" Buttercup agreed. "By the way, you haven't seen the Rowdyruff Boys, have you?"

"No." Bubbles and Blossom replied together.

"Aw, man. I miss them."

"I heard that they graduated before us." Blossom stated professionally. "I hope they'll be here."

"Me, too." Bubbles agreed. "I really miss Boomer. I bet he's cute."

"All three of them better be cute!" Buttercup growled. Blossom nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the high school's auditorium…

Professor Utonium just spotted the Mayor in the audience in the second row. He smiled as he approached him and sat down next to him.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Mayor." Professor stated with a smile. The Mayor looked up at the professor and smiled as well. "Aren't you thrilled to see the girls graduate?"

"Thrilled as ever, Professor." The Mayor replied. "Is it almost time?"

"Ten more minutes."

"Well, I can't wait! Where have you been, anyway?"

"I had an unexpected interview with the CIA. Apparently, they were just as curious about how the girls were doing as you, Mayor."

"You didn't leave out any important information, did you?"

"No. I kept it brief and straight to the point."

"Good. How are the girls?"

"They're doing great. They are really excited about this moment. I'm just glad they don't have a huge workload ahead of them with they graduate. No Mojo, no Him, no Fuzzy, and definitely no Rowdyruff Boys… I hope."

"Speaking of those handsome boys, I saw them in the parking lot on my way in."

"You did?! What did they look like?" The Professor remained strict as he listened to the Mayor's description.

"You gotta listen carefully, Professor… if you want to tell the girls later."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. First, there's Brick. Many girls call him the sexiest out of the three. He has long hair that's the same color as Blossom's, but the very tip stops at his feet, nearly touching the ground. His red eyes make his smile worth looking at and he has a nearly diesel muscular body. Oh… and, by the way, his secret crush on Blossom really shows in his eyes."

"Obviously. How tall are the three boys?"

"A foot taller than the girls."

"That means that they're six feet and nine inches, right?"

"Yep."

"My God. Okay. Boomer next."

"Alright. Boomer's blonde hair stops just below his shoulders and his deep blue eyes can really scare the weak, if they're not careful. He's in the middle with his muscle capacity and he loves tigers. His handsome face shows his naughtiness."

"Ha! Isn't that something?!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Bubbles is just about the same way."

"Well, now!! That is a little coincidence!!"

"I envy her for it, though. Anyway, last but not least, Butch."

"Ahh, the best for last. Butch's body is diesel, but not too much. He dresses in a gothic punk style, just like Buttercup, and his black hair stops right at the middle of his back. He loves cars just as much as Buttercup does and he also loves dragons and sharks."

"Hmmm. They all sound like the girls will be drooling over them. One more question. What does Brick like?"

"Oh, yes!! He loves anime, manga comics, and video games."

"Just like Blossom. I'll bet he'll wanna learn Japanese now."

"He's been itching to get Japanese lessons ever since he and boys graduated three months ago. I feel his anxiety already… uh… come to think of it, I think I actually feel his presence... along with the other two boys." Both the Professor and Mayor were puzzled. Before they started looking around, Professor felt three taps on his left shoulder and he turned around fast to see…

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!" Both the Mayor and Professor exclaimed with happiness.

"They… they look just as you described them. Amazing!" Professor gasped. Brick smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I see you haven't seen us." He stated in a sexy deep male voice. "How have you been, Professor?"

"I've been g-g-great. Thanks. Have you seen the girls yet?"

"No, not yet." Boomer replied in a handsome voice. "That's why we're here."

"Excellent. Won't they be happy to see you? They all missed you."

"And we missed them, man." Butch agreed in a smooth male voice.

"Great. The graduation is just about to start. I saved seats for you." The Mayor said as the three boys took their respectful seats. "You should see the girls. They are just beautiful."

"Of course." Boomer added with a smile. "I can't wait to see Bubbles. I'll bet she's still bubbly as ever."

"I always wondered if Buttercup has the same tastes as me." Butch said to himself. Brick just bowed his head with a smile, blushing. Professor Utonium noticed.

"Brick, are you blushing?" He dared to ask the Rowdyruff leader, who nodded slowly. "Your crush on Blossom is still inside, right?"

"Yeah." Brick replied shyly. Professor patted him on the shoulder. "Do you think she'll notice my secret crush?"

"She can notice anything, if she pays attention. She might notice your crush, though."

"Great."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Aww, don't worry. I'm sure she'll like you in return. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess you're right. Butch and Boomer aren't nervous, so I guess I can follow suit."

"That's the spirit. Keep your hopes up, Brick."

"Thanks, Professor. I always thought you were cool."

"Heh, heh…… thanks."

Twenty minutes later…

"Ladies and gentlemen of Townsville!" The Mayor started as he was standing up on the platform. "On behalf on all of you, I hereby declare that our heroines, The Powerpuff Girls, are pronounced graduates of Townsville High!!!" After that, the entire audience went wild. All three of the girls blushed as they received their diplomas from Ms. Bellum. "I would also like to announce that our top three graduates are standing before you as well, having Miss Blossom Utonium as the valedictorian!! Congratulations!!"

"Wha?!" Brick nearly screamed with wide red eyes. "Blossom's the… valedictorian?! Unbelievable!!"

"Whoa!! That's pretty sharp, man." Butch commented. "Looks like your girl's a genius."

"She's always been a genius." Boomer added. "I actually expected her to be the valedictorian." The blue eyed Rowdyruff paused as he looked over at Brick, who remained shocked. "You… really didn't expect that, huh?"

"……………!!!" Brick was beyond speechless. He was really nervous about revealing his crush to her now. Butch sensed his nervousness and gave him a reassuring pat on the right shoulder.

"Chill, Brick. I know you think smart girls are sexy." Butch stated. Brick's blush went away and scoffed with a smug smile on his face.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Well, damn. I'm not even nervous anymore."

"There's the Brick I know."

"How do you girls feel?" The Mayor asked Blossom as she approached the stand.

"We feel honored, Mayor." She replied with a smile. "I really didn't expect to be valedictorian, though."

"That's what happens when you don't take a peek. Hee, hee! Anyway, now that you girls are grown up and high school graduates, what do you plan to do?"

"You know what, Mayor?" Buttercup came in. "We really don't have no idea! Do you still want us to continue being Townsville's heroes?"

"Yes, but I have a special promotion for being great heroines. I've been recently diagnosed with colon cancer and I am on the path to Heaven right now. It would be an honor… if you three were to be elected new mayors of Townsville."

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" The Rowdyruff Boys screamed together.

"Is he serious?!" The Professor exclaimed. The audience was silent after an eerie gasp echoed through the place. The Mayor bowed his head with sorrow as this silence got too loud to handle. Ms. Bellum walked up to the girls and placed a reassuring hand on Blossom's shoulder.

"When the doctors told him that his infection was too serious to treat, he figured he should tell you girls this news before it was too late. You're not too nervous about this, are you?" She said softly. Blossom bowed her head in the same manner as the Mayor. Bubbles walked up to the Mayor and kneeled down towards him with a solemn frown.

"No, we're not nervous at all." Bubbles replied, facing the Mayor. "Mayor, how can we have three mayors?"

"It can be possible." The Mayor replied expertly. "I trust you girls indefinitely."

"Thanks, but don't we need an election for that?"

"That's my line, Bubbles." Blossom muttered with annoyance. The Mayor nodded.

"Yes, we do… but who to choose as your opponent is going to take some time. I'll leave Ms. Bellum to do that." He replied. Ms. Bellum nodded in agreement.

"I promise you, girls. By next Saturday, you should have an opponent." She reassured. Blossom looked down at the Mayor with a frown as Bubbles stood up and walked backwards towards her sisters. Buttercup just shook her head with dismay.

"Damn." Was all she could say out of all of this.

Fifteen minutes later, right outside the high school…

"Having us… as mayors?" Blossom asked in a whisper. The Professor came out seconds later and saw how worried his daughters were. "We're only eighteen."

"I'm sure you girls can work it out." The Professor protested kindly.

"We have other futures to face, you know." Buttercup complained.

"I know, but I'm sure some things can be worked out. Besides, you have a whole week to think about it."

"Yeah, you're right, Professor." Blossom agreed. "Who knows what might happen in a week?" Bubbles nodded in agreement before she turned towards the front doors and saw the Rowdyruff Boys. She screamed with delight.

"OH, MY GOD!!! THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS CAME!!!!" She screamed as she happily flew towards Boomer and tackled him towards the hard concrete. Buttercup mentally purred as she eyed Butch and hovered towards him. Blossom eyed Brick and his cute smile replaced his greeting as he approached her with an embrace.

"Congratulations, Blossom." Brick started sweetly. "Valedictorian, eh? What are the odds?"

"Brick?" Blossom looked deep into his red eyes. "You're… you're…… cute."

"Same for you, baby." Brick tightened the embrace after that. Blossom made a small smile of appreciation before she hugged him in return. Professor Utonium was relieved to see the girls reunited with the boys after a twelve year separation. He looked over at Boomer and Bubbles, who were already kissing passionately, having Bubbles on top, of course. Then, the Professor looked over at Buttercup and Butch, who were kissing each other as well, except they were standing up. After staring at them, he turned back towards Blossom and Brick, who were kissing as well, deeply tasting each other with intense passion. He shook his head with humor.

"Well, this is going to be exciting. Now that the girls and those boys are grown up, doing as they please will be a flight to remember."

To be continued…


	3. Livin' it Up

Chapter 3: Living it Up - Part 1

"……I understand, sir." Ms. Bellum started, speaking to another possible candidate for the Powerpuff Girls to compete with for a chance to be mayor. "…Thank you. Goodbye." She sighed after she hung up the phone. "Nobody just doesn't want to challenge the girls. What can we do, Mayor?"

"I'm… not so sure." The Mayor replied after he took another medication pill. "We've been calling men for a while. Let's see if we can find another woman."

"I've heard that Princess Morbucks revealed her first name just recently. She is the same age as the girls."

"Really?!" The Mayor looked at his secretary with shock. "What's her real name?"

"Winter."

"Winter Morbucks, huh? Hmmm…"

"She does sound like a worthy opponent, sir. Should I call her?"

"Yes… but don't tell the girls. I want Winter to tell them herself when she hears about this. I just… hope she'll find them. They did move to a hotel near the Townsville Wealthy District."

"Hm!"

Meanwhile, at Pokey Oaks Park…

"I still can't believe you're a valedictorian, Blossom!" Boomer exclaimed. "How did you keep up with those bitchy teachers?!"

"I just have a way of reading their minds before they actually lay out the lesson for the day." Blossom replied expertly. "It's another special ability I developed somehow. I used it wisely, too."

"Either way, I'm proud of you, baby." Brick commented sweetly, making Blossom blush. "Do ya'll still live with the Professor?"

"No. We moved to a hotel near a wealthy district…"

"…which is a place of selfishness." Buttercup complained. "Damn rich bastards and bitches, making the rest of Townsville look like shit!"

"But, they can help us with any mishap." Bubbles added. "I heard about Winter Morbucks. She lives there with her Dad's company."

"Who?!" The boys, Blossom, and Buttercup exclaimed with confusion as they all stopped in their tracks. Bubbles looked at them with shock.

"You don't know who I'm talkin' about?!" The same crowd shook their heads. "Geez!! She was previously called Princess Morbucks, but she decided to finally drop that damn "princess" part for good and go by her real name, Winter. My God! You all are just slow!"

"Well, for-GIIIIIIIIIVE us, Bubbles!" Boomer spat at his girl. "We didn't know, alright?!"

"But, Bubbles," Blossom started briefly. "How did you know about this?"

"I don't know." Bubbles replied innocently. "Some anonymous tip told me the details."

"Hmmm." Butch hummed with thought. "Maybe she's on to something."

"Huh!" Buttercup exclaimed. "You know what? Butch is right. What if she is up to something?"

"I guess there's one way to find out." Blossom suggested.

Ten minutes later…

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys arrived at the grand entrance hall of the Townsville Wealthy District. They were silently astonished by the lightings, displays, and the service of butlers in almost every corner. They were a little too distracted until they heard a car horn. They immediately flew out of the way and the expensive Lincoln Navigator drove right below them. Blossom finally managed to speak.

"Maybe they've taken the word 'wealthy' a little too over-the-top." She quoted professionally. Bubbles kept her smile as she spoke.

"Regardless of that, these people really do use money wisely." Bubbles said. Boomer nodded in agreement.

"That's so true." He agreed.

"I wonder if she's still that spolied brat bitch we remember." Buttercup randomly.

"Probably, she is still spoiled." Brick agreed.

Meanwhile, at the Morbucks Mansion…

Winter was in her room, staring out of her window. She was the same age as the girls and her hair wasn't short anymore. It actually grew down to around her shoulders, but was still an autumn orange. She was wearing a golden dress and her ruby red eyes were glistening in the sunlight as she smiled.

"I wonder how those Powerpuff Girls are doing." She said to herself in a sweet, but not too deep female voice. She was actually over her spoiled brat days and finally grew up mentally. Ever since she dropped the "princess" title, her spolied days have been slowly declining to the point where she didn't care about it anymore. Before she could contemplate an answer to her statement, her cell phone rang in her dress pocket. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Winter Morbucks?" Ms. Bellum's voice replied on the other line. Winter nodded as she spoke.

"This is her."

"You certainly grew up a little. What happened to you?"

"I finally realized that, even though I'm the daughter of a business owner that makes millions of dollars worth of sales weekly, it doesn't make me a princess."

"Hm! That's… that's interesting!"

"Thank you. Who is this?"

"This is Ms. Bellum. I'm calling to ask you something. In case you haven't heard, the Mayor is on the verge of dying because of his diagnosis of colon cancer. He wants to have the Powerpuff Girls run for mayors and, to make the election fair, he wanted me to find a possible candidate for the girls to go against. Can you be that candidate?"

"……………depends."

"…huh?"

"Which girl graduated as valedictorian?"

"Blossom."

"Hmmmm…"

"With Bubbles the second smartest and Buttercup at third."

"………………" Winter was staring out of her window, seeing the girls and the boys approaching her mansion. She smiled, happy to see them, but then snapped out of it when she nearly forgot that she was on the phone. "…uh, I see the girls now. I'll call you back when I make my decision."

"Are you sure? We need a candidate as soon as possible."

"Don't worry. I'll only take several minutes."

"Okay. I'll be expecting your call. Goodbye."

"Bye." After that, Winter hung up her cell phone and tucked it away in her dress pocket and hurried downstairs, nearly bumping into her butler, Charles. "Charles, when that doorbell rings, please allow me to answer it."

"Why certainly, madame." The butler replied in a polite British accent. Winter slowly approached the door and adjusted her dress and hair, preparing for her long awaited reunion with a smile.

Outside the doors…

The girls and the boys just landed on the porch and straightened themselves up before Blossom spoke.

"Okay, everyone. We don't know what Winter looks like right now, so be prepared for anything. Understand?" She briefly stated. Her sisters and the boys nodded simultaneously in response before Blossom rang the doorbell. They waited ten seconds before Winter finally opened the door. They were both astonished to see each other. "Winter?!"

"Girls!" Winter gasped with happiness. "You three haven't changed a bit, huh?"

"Easy for you to say." Buttercup muttered, referring to how spoiled Winter used to be. "How about you? You're not still a spolied bitch, are you?"

"No. I come in peace this time. No more spolied brat days for me. They are completely gone for good."

"Yeah, righ-"

"Buttercup!!" Blossom nearly yelled. "Winter tells the truth… and I can sense it, okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about your new ability to detect lies… if only I had that. Sheesh!"

"Hi, Winter." Bubbles greeted sweetly. "Buttercup really means no disrespect. We just haven't seen you since our encounter twelve years ago. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks." Winter just noticed the Rowdyruff Boys behind the girls. "Well, well, well. Looks like the Rowdyruff Boys are now the Rowdyruff Men. How have you fine gentlemen been?"

"We've been good." Boomer replied with confidence. "Never better."

"Good. Come on in, everyone. I have something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Is it about the mayoral election?" Blossom asked. Winter nodded. "Then, this should be an interesting conversation."

Ten minutes later, in Winter's bedroom…

"WHOA!!" Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles gasped as they saw Winter's new bedroom. Blossom, Brick, and Butch just stood there with astonishment as Winter closed her door after she entered. "Cooooool roooom, Winter!"

"Thanks." Winter replied. "I owe it all to my father. I asked him for all this stuff politely."

"Which is definitely something you don't do every so often." Butch added in his deep tone. Winter blushed as she took her seat on her bed.

"Yeah, well… I've changed a lot. How about you guys?"

"Somehow, Bubbles wants to meet so many boys. It doesn't make Boomer mad… for some reason." Blossom replied, staring at Bubbles, who looked at her with a confused face.

"What?" She started. "Most boys find me cute, anyway!"

"Of course." Winter commented. "Anyway, about the mayoral election, why does the Mayor want us teenagers to be new mayors of Townsville? I mean, I know he's at risk of death because of colon cancer, but why us?"

"Maybe because he trusts us." Buttercup guessed. "We could be crimefighting and running the city at the same time. Now, that's double duty!"

"Buttercup has a point." Blossom stated professionally. "But, you don't do any crimefighting anymore, do you?"

"No." Winter replied. "Ever since you girls showed me how difficult it can be, I've decided that I would rather live the rest of my life as a rich daughter than a crimefighting wannabe."

"I'm glad you finally realized it."

"Me, too. So, can we be fair about this whole election? Even though we're only eighteen, I'm sure we can still manage."

"There's still one little setback we need to check on before we finalize the decision." Blossom looked over at the boys. "Brick, can you go back to the Mayor's office and ask him a very critical question?"

"Sure, baby." Brick replied. "What's the question?"

An hour later, at the Mayor's office…

The Mayor just took his daily medication for the relief of colon cancer while Ms. Bellum continued to call other candidates until Winter called her back. Before she could make another call, she noticed Brick just flying through the double doors, keeping his cool the whole time. The Mayor smiled as he spoke.

"Well! If is isn't Brick Jojo! How are you?" He greeted, as if he never had colon cancer before. Brick smiled as he took his seat.

"Never better, Mayor." He replied smoothly. "I heard Blossom was valedictorian in her class. That makes me prouder than the Professor."

"I bet it does! Anyway, you look like you have a question for me."

"Actually, I'm here on behalf of Blossom. She's at Winter's mansion."

"She is?!" Ms. Bellum asked with surprise. Brick nodded.

"Yeah. My other two brothers and the other girls are there with her, too."

"Whew! They're settling it peacefully."

"That's wonderful." The Mayor agreed. "So, what's Blossom's question?"

"She wants to know if there is some way we can have the choice of one of the three girls instead of all three at the same time."

"……………?" The Mayor was speechlessly confused. Same for Ms. Bellum. Brick tried to paraphrase the question in his own words.

"Blossom figured that if she was chosen for mayor, the crimefighting rate would be decreased by a huge 90 percent. If Bubbles was elected, animal cruelty would send you directly to jail with no bond and a lifetime sentence. If Buttercup was elected, then just all violence would count as a crime and the person should be in jail, depending on the attack."

"…sheesh…" Ms. Bellum muttered. The Mayor nodded in understanding.

"Hmmmm… interesting." He concluded. "Are you sure Blossom said all this?"

"Yeah. She told me everything."

"Hmm… Ms. Bellum, what do you think?"

"Does she know what she's doing?" Ms. Bellum asked doubtfully. Brick was confused. "The Mayor really feels more comfortable if all three of the girls were mayors together. That way, they can protect and run the city together, like the sisters they are. That's why he wants all three of them."

"Oh!" Brick exclaimed. "Well, damn. That just broke a hole in Blossom's logic."

"She really didn't think beforehand, huh?"

"No. I guess not." Brick bowed his head with shame, as if it was his fault. The Mayor frowned as he walked up to him on his desk.

"Don't fret about this, Brick." The Mayor reassured. "That was an excellent question and Blossom wanted to know about it. I understand her completely, but still, I would much rather have all three of the girls than just one of them. That's my final decision."

"Alright." Brick replied with a smile. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Good. I hope Winter came up with her decision as well. We'll be waiting." Ms. Bellum warned. Brick stood up from his seat and nodded in agreement before he flew back to Winter's mansion. The Mayor then came up with an idea.

"Hmmm… you know what, Ms. Bellum?" He started.

"Sir?" Ms. Bellum replied.

"Seeing Brick and his boys back together with the girls made me think up of another idea… but I won't announce it until the election has officially started."

"I hope you know what your doing."

Ten minutes later, back at the Morbucks Mansion…

"Do you think the Mayor will agree?" Blossom asked, referring to her question she told Brick. Bubbles shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe… " She replied with uncertainty.

"Naw, Blossom!" Boomer spat out in his playful manner. "Do ya think?!"

"Is the question a little too complex?" Winter asked. Blossom looked at her with wide pink eyes. "You asking too much of him."

"It's just a curious question, Winter!" Blossom exclaimed with partial anger. "If he doesn't agree, he doesn't agree. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"Just asking." Seconds later, Brick came back. Everybody looked at him with curiosity.

"Well?"

"He said no." Brick replied. Blossom bowed her head with shame. "There's a good reason why, too."

"Really?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah." He approached the solemn Blossom and sat down next to her, holding her close. "He said he would rather have all three of ya'll running the city together. It makes the city a lot safer and you could be protecting and running the city at the same time. So, it's like when criminals see you three as mayors, they'll surrender to you right on the spot… unless the criminal's a wannabe jackass who thinks he can handle you three girls, whether as mayors or not."

Blossom looked up at her boyfriend with a small smile. She really loved how Brick expressed his thoughts and feelings. She can really tell that all three of those Rowdyruff Men have changed over the past twelve years. Winter was in deep thought as Butch spoke.

"So, what you're basically sayin' is that, by havin' all three of the ladies as mayors at the same time, the city is much more protected from crime and disasters than when they were younger. Is that what you're sayin', man?" Butch asked. Brick nodded in response.

"Exactly." Brick replied. "Do you understand, Blossom?"

"Yes." Blossom replied softly, stroking Brick's strong chest passionately while she laid her head on his shoulder. Brick smiled as he responded by gently massaging her back. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other with realization while Winter, Butch, and Boomer just sat in deep thought.

"Maybe Brick's right." Bubbles replied. "Having all three of us girls as mayors does do the city some good, huh?"

"That means I can kick those asses and protect the city at the same time!! Sweet!" Buttercup agreed. Blossom sat up a little, still having her hand on Brick's chest before she spoke.

"I guess we can keep it this way, then." She agreed. "Winter, how about you? Do we have an election?"

"…………huh?" Winter babbled. She was swooning at the sight of seeing Blossom and Brick together. She did hear the question and snapped out of it. "Yeah. We have an election. When it starts, don't get in my way. I want it to be a fair election."

"You got it!!!" Bubbles cheered.

Later, outside the mansion…

"Whew!" Boomer sighed. "I thought we would never get through this."

"Well, it was a difficult decision." Winter agreed. She stood at the front door while everyone else was just about to leave. "I wish you girls good luck."

"Same to you." Blossom replied. "We'll be sure to make this election as fair as possible."

"Good."

"Okay, everyone. Let's go." After that, all six of them flew off to start living it up until the election. Winter smiled as she watched those memorable streaks of their colors fly off into the sky.

"I sure hope this election won't be too hard to accomplish." She said to herself as she walked back into the mansion.

Later, at the Professor's house…

Professor Utonium just finished packing up the girls' belongings. When the last box was placed in the living room, he saw his girls fly in through the open front door with the Rowdyruff Boys behind them. He smiled upon seeing them.

"Well, girls!" He started. "You came right on time, like you promised."

"You know we wouldn't break any promises, Professor." Bubbles commented sweetly as she walked over to her box of her belongings. Blossom started getting teary-eyed, seeing the Professor's gray hair, while Buttercup went to get her things after giving him a pat on the back as a thanks. The boys behind Blossom just watched this sudden tender moment. The Professor was a little worried as he spoke.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" He asked. Blossom didn't say a word as she slowly approached him and gave him an embrace that was so touching and heartwarming, she started crying like a baby within the Professor's right shoulder. He embraced her in return, realizing why she was so sad. "Awwww. There, there, Blossom. I may be slowly withering away, but I'll still be with you and the girls, no matter what."

"I… I just can't believe… that you're…… you're…" Blossom couldn't finished her statement and she just continued to cry. Brick started to tear up a little, but kept his composure. Boomer sniffled in Butch's arms, who also silently started tearing up. Bubbles laid her and Blossom's boxes down before she gently patted her older sibling on the back.

"Don't cry, Blossom." She reassured. "Like the Professor said, he'll always be with us… forever. He'll be okay." Blossom heard every word from her loving sister and slowly turned towards her with a small smile.

"……thanks, Bubbles." Blossom finally replied after nearly seven minutes of intense crying. "Sorry about crying like this."

"That's okay, Blossom. You love me the most and that's all the matters. I love all three of you girls equally and nothing can break that." The Professor reassured. "But, more seriously, you girls are eighteen now. It's time for you three to go out there and enjoy life while you can. Until the mayoral election, just have a good time. Just don't get too reckless…… BUTTERCUP!!!"

"Why are you aimin' at me?!" Buttercup nearly yelled, getting defensive. It was silent for five minutes before she finally realized what the Professor was talking about. "…oh. Okay. I won't get reckless."

"Good. Bubbles, I keep hearing from our citizens that you've become a big help with helping stray and injured animals back to good health. Is this true?"

"Yep!" Bubbles replied with confidence. "I just hepled a squirrel that got ran over by somebody's bike yesterday and, after that, they just figured I could be the protector of all the animals! That makes me feel good."

"Well, keep up the good work." The Professor finally noticed the three handsome boys behind his girls. "And boys, are you three behaving just as well as the girls?"

"Yeah, man." Butch replied. "Mojo may be dead, but we can still be brothers."

"I sure do hope you boys are really coping with Mojo's death. Even though he was the most dangerous villian in Townsville, he still was a good father-like person to you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know that, man!" Boomer agreed. "…though, I did enjoy seeing his ass getting kicked by our lovely warriors." The girls looked at him with a smile of humor for about five minutes before Blossom shook her head with annoyance as she went to get her things. Boomer looked puzzled. "What? That's what I call ya'll."

"And that's actually a good thing, Boomer. You three love those girls." This made the boys stand up straight with confidence, having Butch place his hands in pants pockets smoothly. Brick blushed with nervousness. This made the Professor look over at Blossom, who was still straightening up a few things in her box. While she wasn't looking, this was the Professor's opportunity to sneak Brick into another room. He silently told the other not to say a word to Blossom. They nodded in agreement and they started talking among themselves. The Professor nodded with satisfaction before he closed the door behind him and faced the Rowdyruff leader, who was still blushing. "Now, Brick, have you told her about how long you've had your crush?"

"No." Brick replied. "I did tell her that I do have a crush on her, but I didn't actually tell her how long I've had it."

"How long have you had it?"

"Since we were resurrected way back."

"……………!!" The Professor was stunned. "……wow! For that long?!"

"Yeah. Even though she didn't change much back then, somehow I felt a bond between us."

"……aww, Brick. That's wonderful. I'll tell you what. During your free day tomorrow before the election, I want you to find someway you can tell Blossom about this. She'll be so surprised."

"Okay, Professor."

"Good. I'll be praying for you."

Later, at 7:30 pm, at the Powerpuff Girls' hotel room…

The three girls just walked in with their respective boxes and placed them in their individual spots. Blossom's section was as pink as her eyes. She had anime manga comic books on her book shelf, a pink colored plasma tv with a Nintendo Wii and a few games, and she had a book on how to learn Japanese. Bubbles' section was a nice baby blue with a variety of stuffed animals decorating the backboard of the bed. Her blue plasma tv had a Playstation 2 connected and she had a larger collection of games than Blossom's, only being ahead by three games more. On her bookshelf, she had mostly informational books of a single animal, how-to-draw books, a book on studying Japanese, and a book on Spanish. Buttercup's section was all green and all rock and roll. Her green plasma tv had an Xbox 360 connected, but she only has about six games: Guitar Hero, Resident Evil 5, Afro Samurai, Rock Band, Conker: Live and Reloaded, and Madden '09. Other than that, she had nothing but some kind of punk rock and gothic materials all over her section, which made the whole room actually stand out. They also had a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a balcony. Overall, they live in partial luxury. Bubbles plopped down on her bed with exhaustion and held her old Octi stuffed animal against her chest. Blossom just noticed this as she placed her clothes away.

"Bubbles! You still got that old Octi toy?!" She asked her blue eyed sister. Bubbles sat up with annoyance, still holding Octi.

"Yeah." Bubbles replied. "You got a problem with that?"

"No. It's just that… you've had that thing for years. I thought you would finally let that go."

"Naw, Blossom." Buttercup disagreed from her section, setting up her game of Guitar Hero. "Ya know Bubbles loves that thing, like it was her child."

"And I don't care what you girls say!" Bubbles protested. "At least, I don't _sleep _with it."

"Good." Blossom sighed. "Because that's an embarrassment to me."

"Oh, shut up!"

"Tee, hee." Buttercup giggled. "Either way, though, it's good that she actually still has that thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blossom agreed. She just sat down on her bed after she finished putting her clothes away and pulled out one of her manga comic books. "But, girls, we have to remember that this election is very important to the Mayor. If he trusts us to have all three of us simultaneously instead of just one of us, then we've really go to step it up when the election officially starts. Understand?"

"Yep!" Buttercup replied. Bubbles smiled as her response.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna be a smooth election." She agreed, pulling out her book on kinkajous. "I just hope Winter won't break her promise about keeping the election fair."

"I doubt it, Bubbles." Blossom said with concern. "This is actually Princess Morbucks we're talking about. We better be on the lookout for any tricks. Did you hear me, Buttercup?"

"Loud and clear, Captain!" Buttercup replied, still focused on her game.

Blossom leaned back in her bed softly, holding her open book against her chest. She was really thinking about Winter.

_Even though I sensed that she wasn't lying, I somehow feel a sensation of doubt tingling me all over my spine._ Her thoughts started. _Whatever the case, though, I will be prepared… and hopefully, the Mayor will be, too. _

To be continued…


End file.
